Spyder Bytes
by Unseen Spyder
Summary: Set in the Spider-man-movie universe, Peter isn't the only one who was bitten...
1. This BITES!

Spyder Bytes Chapter One  
  
By Unseen Spyder.  
  
Notes: waves HI! This is the first fic I've written that I've actually wanted to upload on here. I've done some other ones but they're pretty crap.  
  
Susan is not a SI character, nor a Mary-Sue. She is not based on me, so please don't make comments like that. I've got plenty more of this story in my notebook so review and tell me if you want more. Flames will be used in my flame-thrower.  
  
This takes place in the Spider-man-movie universe, but the first one only.   
  
Susan listened as their teacher droned on and on about how to be respectful to Columbia U and all of their equipment. She felt that it was a little unnecessary as most of the people in her science class were going to be respectful to the expensive laboratory equipment and as for the rest...they would do it whether or not they were warned first.  
  
As she looked around at her classmates she noticed that the girls were quietly talking about fashion and makeup and all things like that, things of that nature failed to keep her interest. The jocks, being Flash Thompson and his crew, were punching each other in the arm while Peter was hanging at the back of the group looking at MJ.  
  
Peter Parker was a funny one, and not always in a ha-ha way either. He was a geek like her, constantly picked on by the jocks but didn't even try to do anything about it. He was also friends with Harry Osbourne.  
  
Osbourne, that was who was missing. The little rich-boy had probably found another pea under his mattress. She only called him rich-boy in her head for it wouldn't be right to say it out loud.  
  
It wouldn't be right cause they could hold an argument about whose family actually brought in more money. It would probably be Harry's, because his father actually ran and had an active role in Oscorp. But, it would be a race when it came to their personal fortunes.  
  
And, it wasn't like Harry had his own penthouse apartment either. He lived in one, but it belonged to his father. She on the other hand lived in her own one and only saw her parents once a year - if that. They were always busy, and they were currently jet setting around Europe.  
  
She had been going to the same high school since she had started, but he was a more recent addition. He'd been happy when he'd started, because he'd recognized her family name and had been glad that there was another rich- kid-in-a-poor-school so that he could have someone to discuss the finer points of investment with. After he'd found at that that was the last thing she wanted to talk to he'd latched onto Peter and they had been friends ever since.  
  
She looked up when she saw a car. Ah, rich-boy had finally decided to show up. In a Rolls no less. After sitting there a minute he got out - sans his backpack. She smirked and walked into the university with the rest of her class.  
  
Susan was in awe of the state of the university, it was much better than what she had expected. She decided that she'd have to come back on her own time to have a better look around. She was sure that she could offer a 'donation' and they would let her have a look through  
  
One of the scientists met up with them and started to take them on the tour. She sidled up next to Peter as they listened to the doctor speak.  
  
"You really should go digital Peter," she said quietly as she looked at his camera. He was with the school newspaper so he had to document the trip.  
  
"It's good enough," he said with a shrug. "Why should I change?"  
  
She grinned and pulled out her own camera, a high-resolution shiny silver digital camera. "Everyone is going digital."  
  
"Yeah, well, not everyone can afford one of those."  
  
"You can get a payment scheme, or I could sell you my old one..." they both shut up when they noticed their teacher was giving them a disapproving look. She shrugged and took a few pictures for her own record, this was, after al, and interesting day and it should be recorded.  
  
She had no idea how interesting it was about to become.  
  
She moved to get a better angle of the spider cages. The little arachnids were genetically engineered, made from the DNA of three different spiders. Zooming in, she noticed that each of them had slightly different coloring. "One's missing," she heard Mary-Jane say.  
  
One missing, she mused, she hoped that it was loose and that it poisoned all of the jocks. Honestly, those guys were too stupid to allow to live.  
  
She wished that Gideon could have been there, but he had a doctor's appointment. He often had doctor's appointments, all she knew was that it had something to do that when he was younger he had contracted a deadly 'jungle flu' and therefore he had to get regular checkups.  
  
Newton was missing as well, he was supposed to have come but had missed the bus. He'd be at school when they got back and she knew exactly where to find him - he'd be in the computer lab.  
  
The class moved on, and she started to walk with them as peter lagged to take some more photos. Susan stopped walking when her camera made some funny noises. The stupid thing was playing up again. She tried to turn it off and then on again, but the expensive camera refused to cooperate. She knelt down so that she could take the battery out and replace it with a new one - that usually solved the problem. She changed the battery over as MJ walked past her then heard Peter yelp in pain.  
  
She looked up to see what was wrong but he just shrugged. She finished with her camera and looked over to see that the class was looking at another set of cages.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" a voice asked and she looked up. She saw one of the scientists - an elder man looking forlornly down at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"One of my petri dishes has rolled under there," he said as he pointed to a metal cupboard, "would mind fetching it for me?"  
  
"Not at all," she said as she walked over and stuck her hand under the cupboard. He fingers closed around the small dish and she felt something sharp on her wrist. She assumed that it was a piece of metal sticking out from the bottom of the cupboard so she dismissed it and handed him the dish.  
  
When the tour finished an hour later they all got back on the bus and went back to school. They got their in time for the last twenty minutes of lunch.  
  
She dumped her bag in her locker and went off to find Newton. Newton was a geek, but that was why he was her friend. He was the best friend she had ever had and didn't care about the size of her wallet as long as she indulged him in discussions about Wars VS Trek.  
  
She found him bent over a computer, the one in the corner of the lab they had their class in. No one else dared touch that computer for even the teachers recognized and accepted that it was 'Newton's computer.'  
  
"Captain on deck," he said as she walked in.  
  
"Shut up Kirk," she said playfully. This was their standard greeting.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that Sisko is my favorite captain? Kirk doesn't have enough respect for women, which around you is deadly."  
  
"Arigato, mon capitan."  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Very, very cool. You would have liked it." Idly, she scratched the back of her hand. "So how come you missed the bus?"  
  
"I was talking to Wire again."  
  
"Is that the guy who is a mutant or the ones who thinks he's one?"  
  
"Wire is a mutant, Txat is the delusional one."  
  
"I feel sorry for the mutants. All this prejudice isn't fair."  
  
They shared a grin, "it would be cool though," he said. "Imagine having such a cool power."  
  
"Apparently you can teach yourself telekinesis. It's been known to happen."  
  
He shook his head, "I've tried everything. Including the instructions on this one site that says to drop three encyclopedia volumes on your head."  
  
"Is that why you had a headache last week?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So why didn't you tell me? You tell me everything."  
  
"This was too embarrassing even to tell you," his computer beeped and he smiled.  
  
"What did you program now?"  
  
"It's a great debate who would win a fight between Seven-of-Nine and Kira so I wrote a video game to try and figure it out."  
  
"So I'm guessing that we aren't talking PS2 graphics."  
  
"More like SNES. Wanna play?"  
  
"Sure," she said and he moved the keyboard over so that they could both use it to control their character. They had time for three bouts before the bell for the next class rang. He shut the computer down and they regrettably headed for class. Economics.  
  
In all certainty, the worst class ever invented.  
  
There was only one person in the class who really enjoyed it, and unsurprisingly that person was Harry. He only enjoyed it because he had been brought up around money. So had she, but had chosen to reject as much as she could of that world without forgoing the benefits.  
  
Everyone took their seats, because it was such a dreaded class everyone got there as early as they could so that they could avoid having to sit in the front row. Susan and Newton got their usual seats in the back Someone else got Gideon's seat since it appeared that he was going to take the rest of the day off.  
  
That was the way it always happened, you get part of the day off and have every intention of going back to school but once you weigh up the pros and cons of a few hours of freedom VS Sander's boring Economics class, it didn't take a genius to figure out which one always won.  
  
Mr. Sanders appeared and launched straight into a talk about some very technical economic terms that only he seemed to understand or care about, so the class did whatever they normally did.  
  
For a large percentage of them, that meant sleep. Some seriously considered bringing pillows to this class but no one had done it as yet. Kong had apparently done this in some other class but that had been years ago.  
  
Newton opened a large notepad and started writing new algorithms and code so that he could improve on his new game. Susan opened her own notepad and started to drawn all over the back page.  
  
Soon, she felt very tired and laid her head down on the desk and quickly fell asleep.  
  
She was woken by someone poking her repeatedly with a pencil. She opened her eyes and saw that everyone, including Mr. Sanders, had left. "I was asleep?" she asked her black-haired friend.  
  
"Since about five minutes into the lesson, no one noticed though."  
  
"Good," she said in embarrassment. "I don't believe I did that."  
  
"If you don't hurry then we're going to miss the bus." That jolted her fully awake. The bus came at three-twenty and if she didn't catch it, it took her an hour to get home - even if she caught a cab. She quickly zipped up her bag and they ran for the buses. She was relieved to find that theirs hadn't left yet.  
  
She and Newton got out at the same stop like they always did, waved goodbye and walked their separate ways.  
  
Still tired, she went up to her penthouse, locked the door and fell asleep. 


	2. You're sapien, I'm superior

Spyder Bytes Chapter Two  
  
By Unseen Spyder.  
  
Hi, second chapter time. The response to reviews is at the end. Sorry this is rather short but I didn't have time to type up more.  
  
Word count: 1509   
  
Susan woke up in the morning and found that she had fallen out of bed during the night and was using the quilt as pillow. She sat up and looked around at the dark, it was only five in the morning...ugh...she stood and dumped her quilt back on the bed and went to make some breakfast.  
  
The penthouse was clean, a woman came twice a week and tidied up. She poured herself some juice and turned on the TV. She channel surfed for a few minutes and found nothing so she turned it back off.  
  
It was then that she noticed her hand, it was resting on the white couch cushion and it was noticeably paler than her other one.  
  
No...  
  
It had to be the early morning light that was making it look that way. She lifted it up and it returned to normal.  
  
Now it was getting strange.  
  
She grabbed a red pillow from the other end of the couch and placed her hand on it. Nothing happened.  
  
Ok...so maybe it had been a trick of the light.  
  
But she wasn't ready to give it up just yet in case with was something more than an illusion. "Red..." she muttered and concentrated on the color of the cushion. "Red."  
  
And her hand turned red.  
  
It was more apparent then when it had been white. Her whole hand had changed color to match that of the cushion. She wasn't scared, a little freaked to be sure, but nothing more than that. Maybe she was a mutant and this was her power manifesting itself.  
  
She had never imagined herself - though she thought it would be cool - as a mutant, and being able to change the color of her hand wasn't that brilliant of a power. But maybe it was just the beginning.  
  
Hopefully it was.  
  
Newton would have to hear about this. Like most people in the world, he fully accepted that there were mutants, in point of fact it was a rare person that denied the existence of mutants. There were enough news reports and articles to feed any curious mind.  
  
It was just sickening to think that people were prejudiced against mutants just because they were different. People just feared what they didn't understand. And that prejudice wasn't a distant thing now, not just a thing on the news, she was part of the world now.  
  
She grinned.  
  
She tell Newton as soon as she could. They had been friends for practically forever. They could, and did, tell each other everything (with the slight exception of dropping heavy books onto skulls in order to gain powers) no matter what it was. They would complain to each other about the state of the world, their teachers, the food from the cafeteria, life and geekdom.  
  
She knew things wouldn't be different now that she was a mutant, he would always accept her no matter what she was. Gideon on the other hand...  
  
Gideon.  
  
What about Gideon? They were a trio but she and Newton were much closer than they were to Gideon. He was an outcast but it wouldn't take much for the cool kids to accept him. He wasn't cut from the same cloth as they were.  
  
And she liked him.  
  
He was a brilliant friend but she liked him. It hadn't been love at first sight or anything and she'd only been able to admit it to herself in the last couple of months...  
  
But that had nothing to do with her mutation. She would figure out what to tell Gideon later, she wanted to know what else she was capable of. Was she telekinetic? That was one power that she had always wanted. She looked over at a sheet of paper and tried for a full minute to make it move, after it failed to move even an inch, she gave up.  
  
One of the things that had always astounded her about mutants was that they knew exactly what powers they had. It was probably because their powers manifested themselves uncontrollably at first, but there could be hundreds of people out their that had powers and just didn't know how to turn them on.  
  
But that kind of thinking went against what was known about the X-gene, which was generally the cause of mutations. She only knew what Newton had told her about it, and because most of the research was classified he only knew what he had found out from mutant groups on the internet.  
  
Now that she had these...somewhat...fantastically awesome powers (even if they hadn't fully manifested themselves yet) what was she going to do with them?  
  
Every kid wants to grow up and be a superhero. They want to be one of the greats, Captain America, one of the Fantastic Four, Thor or anyone of the heroes.  
  
That, however, was just a childish fantasy that often dwindled away as they grew up and learned that they were mutants. But for some that made it all the more exciting, because mutations don't usually happen until adolescence and some held out hope that they could become a hero.  
  
She went back to her room and dialed her computer up the internet, there was a good chance that Newt would be online this early.  
  
Newton, Newton was easy, Gideon was another matter. It wasn't as though he was about to go and sign up to the FoH but it wasn't going to be easy to tell him. As she connected, she decided against telling Gideon for a while, at least until she learned the extent of her powers.  
  
As she reached across to grab her headphones an messaging window popped up. The beep startled her and her hand jerked in reflex.  
  
{IIIrd Law: Hey Su, why u up this early?}  
  
He wasn't going to get a response too quickly as she had just discovered another power. Her hand had jerked backward and two of her fingers were resting on her palm and there was a sticky strand of webbing coming out her wrist.  
  
Webbing?!?  
  
It was covering her tower, and it looked just like spider's silk. She tried to pull it away but it wouldn't budge. She relaxed and realized that it was probably a mental thing. Mentally, she told it to let go and the strand cut loose and fell to her desk.  
  
{IIIrd Law: Yo? You there?}  
  
She turned around in her chair and pointed her hand at the other side of the room, and bent her wrist back and let another strand of silk fly.  
  
How very, very cool.  
  
{IIIrd Law: Are U online or is this thing stuffing up on me?}  
  
{Broken Reunion: I have some news.}  
  
{IIIrd Law: You developed insomnia like a normal geek?}  
  
{Broken Reunion: Something of quite a bit more importence than a bad sleeping habit.}  
  
{IIIrd Law: You grow extra arms or something?}  
  
No, just web spinners, but he was close.  
  
[Broken Reunion has changed her name to Bytten.]  
  
{Bytten: Newt, can I trust you?}  
  
{IIIrd Law: With your life Susan, you know that.}  
  
{Bytten: Well, when I woke up this morning...}  
  
She paused and tried to decide on a more tactful wording than 'guess what? I'm a mutant.'  
  
{IIIrd Law: Are you ok?}  
  
{Bytten: You're sapien, I'm superior.}  
  
{IIIrd Law: You don't mean...}  
  
{Bytten: Well, what do you think Newton? One of us finally became a mutant.}  
  
{IIIrd Law: I was about to ask you if you were joking but I know that you wouldn't joke about something this important.}  
  
{Bytten: Are you ok with this?}  
  
{IIIrd Law: Of course I am} There was a pause. {IIIrd Law: So tell me about your powers}  
  
{Bytten: I didn't think it was anything important to begin with, my hand became the same color as the cushion on my couch}  
  
{IIIrd Law: chameleon powers, COOL!!!!!!!}  
  
{Bytten: That's not all, about two minutes I found out that I can make webs shoot out of my wrists.}  
  
{IIIrd Law: Like a spider? Now I get the name change, what else?}  
  
{Bytten: I'm not sure}  
  
{IIIrd Law: I want to see you, can I come over?}  
  
{Bytten: You know where you live. Are you going to ride? If you catch a cab I'll pay for the fare}  
  
{IIIrd Law: I'll ride, it only takes me about fifteen minutes. And I'll bring my bag and we can catch the bus from your stop}  
  
{Bytten: oh man! I've become a mutant and I still have to go to school? That is so NOT fair dude}  
  
{IIIrd Law: some of the most famous mutants in history are intellectuals, you can't let your brain go to waste}  
  
{Bytten: so is your friend wire a mutant?}  
  
{IIIrd Law: actually, he's a dropout who works down on the docks. I'm going to leave now so don't tell anyone else until I get there}  
  
{Bytten: no? But I was planning on ringing JJ Jameson down at the Bugle and giving him an exclusive story}  
  
{IIIrd Law: Su...}  
  
{Bytten: j/k C U soon}  
  
[IIIrd Law is now offline.] 


End file.
